The main goal of the proposed research is to determine how the central nervous system actions of nicotine and the sensory/behavioral aspects of cigarette smoking contribute to tobacco dependence. By dissociating and independently varying the pharmacologic effects of nicotine and of the smoking habit, we will gain a better understanding of the reinforcement process mediating nicotine dependence.